


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Komaru Alone!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [109]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: DR Gaiden, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Junko's minions of Despair finally break into the Naegi household, abducting Komaru and separating her from her parents. Will the isolation of her imprisonment cause her to lose her mind?
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 30
Kudos: 16





	1. The Naegi Family Separated!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This threeshot is the result of an ask sent by NotFanFicNet, with this chapter taking place just before the events of Trigger Happy Havoc. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

Komaru sat on the couch in the living room, arms wrapped around her torso as she shivered, biting her lip as she felt herself wallowing in despair as the past year of staying in hiding took its toll on the young girl.

_How did things go so wrong?! Why did my friends have to die? Why did everyone still alive have to go nuts and start a riot? Why did we have to barricade the whole house? Why did Makoto and Kyoko have to be sealed away in Hope’s Peak Academy? Why isn’t he with me now?!_

“Alright, that should keep the rioters at bay.” Shingi commented as he dusted off his hands, he and his wife Hana walking into the living room.

Hana nodded and replied uneasily “Good; the streets have become more and more dangerous with each month. It’s probably not safe to take any more grocery store runs for a while.”

Shingi nodded “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll have to ration our remaining…”

*Sob*

“Huh? Komaru!” Hana and Shingi exclaimed running over and sittind on either side of their daughter, stroking her back in comfort.

“Komaru, dear, what’s wrong?” Hana asked, though she felt like she already knew the answer.

Komaru sniffled before she cried “I hate it! I hate how we have to hide in our own house! I hate how we can’t go outside because a mob could shish kebob us! I hate that we have to talk about rationing our food because we can’t even go to the goddamn supermarket! I hate how I can’t even see my big brother! WHY?! WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!”

Hana and Shingi frowned, having had those exact same thoughts multiple times during the Tragedy. Only their need to stay strong for Komaru had kept them from falling into despair during the past year. Hana let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her into her arms and holding her like she did when she was a little girl. As Komaru sobbed against her Mother’s shirt, Shingi continued to rub her back, trying to provide whatever fatherly support he could.

“I…I’m scared, Mommy…”

“Shh…I know, sweetie. Your Father and I are scared too. And I wish we could explain why this Tragedy had happened. But it’s not your fault, Komaru, nor is it any of ours. Komaru…your Father and I feel the same. We want to have Makoto with us too, so that we can be one big happy family again.”

Shingi interjected “But think about it, Komaru. Your brother is in probably the most secure place in the world right now, with enough food that he and his classmates won’t worry about starving. Kyoko and her Father promised us that they’d keep Makoto safe, and your Mother and I trust them. I hate that it has to be this way, but for now we have to stay separated, not because we want to, but because it’s what’s best for Makoto.”

Hana stroked her daughter’s hair and assured her with a smile “Besides, dear, I have faith that this is only temporary, that eventually the riots will die down and the world will return to normal. Hate has a tendency to implode on itself in the end, so we just have to hold out for now until that day comes. We have to stay strong, for Makoto.”

Komaru sniffled, looking up at her Mother and nodded “O…okay…for Makoto…” Komaru’s stomach rumbled, making her blush in shame as she reflected “…Guess we’ll have to save our food for when we really need it, huh?”

Hana and Shingi frowned, wishing that they could feed their daughter until her skirts wouldn’t fit around her belly. However, they could only nod, knowing that they couldn’t afford to waste food.

Shingi spoke up, suggesting “Hey, why don’t I go break out the Clue board? That should take our minds off our rumbling bellies for a while.”

Komaru finally smiled, wiping her eyes as she stepped out of her Mother’s embrace and stood up, offering “Sure, that sounds nice. I’ll go…”

*CRACK*

“AH! What was that?!”

Hana and Shingi’s eyes narrowed, masking their fear as they frowned, Shingi postulating “The rioters must have found axes or something to break through the barricade.”

“A…AXES?!” Komaru shrieked.

A rare, serious expression on her face, Hana urged “Komaru, Shingi, down to the basement, just like we agreed.”

Nodding, Komaru and Shingi followed Hana down into the basement, the Naegi Patriarch locking the door behind them as they hurried downstairs, preparing to hide for their lives until the mob left.

XXX

 _Don’t make a peep, don’t make a peep, don’t make a peep…_ Komaru chanted mentally as she withheld the urge to whimper in fear, her parents’ hands resting on her back the only thing giving her any semblance of calm as they heard the echoes of the rioters’ footsteps rampaging upstairs.

 _…I don’t even wanna know what the hell they’re doing to our house…_ Komaru thought, shivering at the undoubtedly wanton destruction happening in their own sanctuary.

At last the angry echoes dissipated, leaving the house as quiet as a church.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Shingi dared to speak, whispering “…I think the coast is clear.”

Hana and Komaru nodded nervously, getting up and dusting off their skirts as Hana suggested uneasily “…Alright, let’s…go upstairs and see what the damage is. Hopefully our house is still habitable.”

Shingi nodded “Yes, though I’ll have to barricade the doors and windows again.”

 _…Will that even help?_ Komaru wondered. _If they broke through once, they can do it again…_

Hana wrapped an arm around her daughter, hugging her close as she assured her with an uneasy smile “…It’ll be okay, Komaru. We’ll get through this together, okay?”

Komaru nodded uneasily, squeaking “…Okay, Mommy…”, feeling like she was seven instead of seventeen.

Without another word, the two Naegi women followed their patriarch up the stairs, their eyes darting around nervously as Shingi tried to give them a reassuring smile, though even that was uneasy.

As he undid the lock and turned the doorknob, he assured them “It’ll be fine, you two. We just need to refortify our defenses and hold out a little longer, then when the world’s back to normal we can go get Makoto from Hope’s Peak and we’ll be planning his and Kyoko’s wedding before you know it!”

They knew he was just trying to make them feel better, but the thought of attending Makoto’s wedding made them smile as Hana agreed “Yes, you’re right dear.”

Komaru merely nodded at her Father who smiled as he opened the door, the three of them walking out of the basement as he suggested “alright, let’s take a look at the doorways and see what we can find to barricade the house again. Then we can…AGH!”

“DAD!” “SHINGI!”

“KOMARU!”

“MOM!”

Before they knew what was happening, they found themselves grabbed from behind, restrained so they couldn’t move no matter how hard they thrashed. Komaru looked up and saw a small battalion of men and women, their heads obscured by full-head bear masks that were white on the right side and black on the left, the black side decorated with a red jagged eye and an evil grin.

_No…an ambush! They hadn’t left; they were waiting for us to come out of hiding!_

As the invaders started to drag them away, the three Naegis tried their best to struggle, Komaru crying out fearfully “MOM! DAD!”

“KOMA…AGH!” Hana and Shingi groaned as they were swiftly thumped on the head, causing them to go unconscious instantly.

“MOM! DAD! MMPH!” Terrorized tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched her unconscious parents get dragged away before a white cloth was pressed against her mouth, muffling her cries. Before she knew it, she started to feel drowsy, wondering as she felt her eyelids droop _Why…why am I so sleepy…? What…what did I do to deserve this…? Mommy…Daddy…Makoto…help me…_

After several minutes, Komaru’s entire world went black, the young girl losing consciousness as she fell into a pit of despair.

_Please…let this be some crazy dream…please…_

XXX

“Huh? W…what…?” 

Komaru groaned, rubbing her head as her eyes fluttered open, her hazy vision coming into focus. She felt around, her eyes widening in surprise as she felt a soft mattress underneath her.

“Wait…a mattress…but…where am I?” She looked around, frowning at the unfamiliar setting as she concluded “This…this isn’t my room…it looks more like…someone’s apartment. But how…” Komaru gasped as her memories came rushing back, bringing her to tears as she exclaimed “That’s right…rioters broke into our house and knocked us out…so…” She immediately rocketed to her feet, a panicked look in her eyes as she hoped “Maybe Mom and Dad are in this apartment too!”

She then ran out of the bedroom and frantically combed the apartment.

“MOM?! DAD?! MA…MAKOTO?!” However, no matter where she looked, her parents were nowhere to be found, causing her to call out “MOM?! DAD?! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Her eyes snapped over to the door before she decided “Alright, if they’re not here, maybe there somewhere else! I have to find them!”

She ran over to the door and grabbed the doorknob, attempting to turn it only for it to refuse to budge.

“No! No, you can’t be locked!” 

Panicking, Komaru frantically began yanking on the doorknob, trying to open the door with all her might, only for the door to continue to seal her from the outside world.

Tears streaming from her eyes, Komaru began to bang on the door with her fists, screaming “LET. ME. OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! MOM! DAD! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!”

Her tearful, screaming demands only invited further silence, causing her to begin hyperventilating once the truth finally settled in. Her knees buckled, causing her to fall as she began to sob in despair.

_I…I’m alone…I’m all alone…Mom…Dad…Makoto…Please…come back…I need you, please! Don’t leave me all alone!_


	2. Komaru’s First Month of Imprisonment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of being imprisoned and separated from her parents, Komaru begins to wallow in despair and hallucinate. Will one of these hallucinations give her the hope she needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two of Komaru Alone, taking place a month after Chapter One. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

_…One month…one month I’ve been imprisoned in this apartment. One month since I was torn away from my parents in my own home._

Komaru sighed, laying lethargically on her new bed. Ever since she had been kidnapped by Junko’s minions, she had been locked inside with no means of escape, bars over the windows that prevented her from scaling down the outside, even if the resulting fall didn’t break all her bones.

_“Komaru, why so glum, dear?”_

_“Yeah! I won’t tolerate seeing my baby girl down in the dumps like this!”_

_…Of course, they’re not real. I want them to be real, for my parents to be here with me. Then at least we could be prisoners together. But…I’m all alone…_

Indeed, since her kidnapping, she had no contact with any other people, with the exception of a mystery person who slid her breakfast, lunch, and dinner through a compartment next to the door.

_But I’ve never seen their face or heard their voice. For all I know, it could just be some disembodied hand, floating in the hallway._

Komaru laid on her side, bringing her knees up to her breasts as she wrapped her arms around her legs, shedding tears as she softly cried.

_“And who am I making this out to?”_

_“…You’re losing me, Komaru; why don’t we just read it together instead?”_

“…Great…now I’m hallucinating…” Komaru sniffled “My parents, my brother’s girlfriend, my favorite idol…they’ve been haunting me like ghosts unable to move on…like I can’t move on from this apartment…”

During her first week of imprisonment, Komaru had repeatedly tried banging on the door, hoping that it would be that final kick that would break her out of her confinement and free her to search for her parents and brother. But no matter how many times she punched, kicked, or body slammed it, the iron barrier remained firm, restricting her world to the lonely apartment.

“I…I feel like I’m going insane…”

_“…Don’t lose hope now!”_

“Huh? Ma…Makoto…?” Komaru immediately sat up, her eyes widening as she looked to her right, only for the same walls to greet her lonesome self. Komaru sighed, muttering “…Great…now I’m hallucinating my brother…”

_“You can’t give up! As long as there’s hope, you can’t **ever** give up! All you’ve gotta do is keep moving forward!”_

“Ma…Makoto…”

Despite the fact that she couldn’t hear her brother, Komaru felt like she could feel his warm, encouraging smile that she always looked up to as a little girl. In the face of her brother’s hope, Komaru couldn’t help but smile.

“Makoto…” She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her wrist as she giggled “Even when you’re not with me, you still manage to cheer me up from wherever you are.” Komaru hopped off herbed, a determined gleam in her eyes as she resolved “And if you can stay hopeful, then so can I! I’ll break out of this apartment, then I’ll find you and Mom and Dad! Then we’ll watch you and Kyoko get married…and have Sayaka sing at your wedding!” 

She clenched her fists and exclaimed “On my honor as the daughter of a Naegi, as the little sister of a Hope’s Peak Academy student, the future sister-in-law of the Ultimate Detective, and as a loyal Sayaker…I won’t let you all down!”

Komaru stared towards the door, narrowed her eyes, and let out a bellow as she charged with determination towards the door.

_I may not break it down today…but one day…I’ll break this damn door down and get out of here…then I’ll find my brother, my parents, and my future sister-in-law!_


	3. Komaru’s Final Day of Imprisonment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru wakes up after more than a year of being imprisoned in her apartment. Will today be the day she finally breaks free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the final Chapter of Komaru Alone, essentially novelizing the opening anime cutscene of Ultra Despair Girls. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

*Beep, Beep*

Komaru groaned, her eyes opening just a crack as she blindly felt around the table next to her bed, sighing in relief when she finally hit the **Off** button on her alarm clock. As her awareness started to come into focus, Komaru sat up, letting out a slight yawn as she got on her feet.

“…Ugh…bedhead again…” Komaru grumbled as she felt the top of her head.

As she drowsily walked over to her closet, she shed her pink night top and dropped it on the floor. Once she opened her closet, she dug out one of her high school uniforms, the drowsy hazy dissipating from her mind as she donned the green skirt and white sailor top.

“…If only I had the chance to actually go to high school, wearing this uniform every day would actually be meaningful…” Komaru mused as she tied the green scarf and red tie around her neck.

Sighing yet again at having her high school days stolen from her, she made her way out of her room and to the living room, turning to stare out the barred windows, tempting her with the thought of freedom.

“…Today’s the day…I can feel it. Today…I’m gonna get out of here!”

Her objective now set, Komaru narrowed her eyes and turned towards the door, stretching her arms to prepare herself for the task as hand. 

“Alright…”

Once her preparations were complete, she bent her knees and charged at the door, banging on it with all the power of her Assassin’s Fist.

“LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! HEY! GEEZ!”

Her angry yells devolved into unintelligible screams with each show of force she thrust upon the door. This show of defiance went on for about five minutes before she finally relented, sweaty as she sighed “…Guess today’s not the day, huh?”

Panting, Komaru dragged herself away from the door, picking up a nearby towel resting on the table in front of the couch as she plopped herself down on it. Once she wiped the sweat from her brow, she hung the towel on the back of her neck and reached for a **Nyon Nyon** magazine.

“Well…I’ve read this a bajillion times already…but it’s better than nothing while I wait for breakfast…” Komaru sighed as she began to skim through the magazine.

XXX

*Ding Dong*

Komaru looked up from her magazine and over towards the door, her eyes narrowed in an annoyed expression as she whined “GEEZ! IT’S FINALLY BREAKFAST?!IT’S ABOUT TIME, I’M STARVED IN HERE!” Komaru sighed as she thought _I wonder how many times Makoto and I would yell like that at Mom when we were waiting for her to cook? What I wouldn’t give to go back to that old life…_

Closing the magazine and putting it back on the coffee table, Komaru stood up and slid the towel off her neck, dropping it haphazardly on the couch before walking over to the door. Just as she approached it, the silver slot to the right of the door moved up, allowing a plate with a fried egg, bacon slices, buttered toast, and a cup of soup to slide over to her side.

Plate in hand, she made her way over to the fridge, rummaging through it until she took out a bottle of water, grumbling “I wanted Japanese style this morning…” _Whatever; I should be grateful I’m getting food at all…_ Sighing, she took her breakfast to the table and sat down, clapping her hands in prayer as she chanted “…Itadakimasu.” _Don’t know why I’m doing this; there’s nobody here for me to thank for the food…but I guess sticking to this routine that Mom and Dad taught me is one of the few things that keeps me calm…_

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Komaru took a bite out of her toast, then put it down to wash it down with some soup.

*Rattle Rattle*

“Huh?” Komaru looked over to the door, wondering “Huh? What…what happened…?”

*Rattle Rattle*

Gasping, Komaru’s eyes widened as she stood up, her legs shaking in shock as she wondered “Could it be…? Did someone come to **rescue me?!** ” Hope filling her heart for the first time in over a year, she ran over to the door, colliding with it as she screamed with tears in her eyes “PLEASE! SAVE ME! I’M TRAPPED IN HERE! I’M BEGGING YOU!” She banged on the door with her fist, crying “PLEASE! SAVE ME! I DON’T WANT TO LIVE THIS LIFE ANYMORE! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!”

*SLIT*

Komaru’s eyes widened, the young girl terrified into silence as three metal blades pierced the formerly impenetrable metal door, their tips just inches from her face.

_Wha…what’s going on?!_

Komaru’s imprisoned life was about to end, just as she wanted. However, little did she know that her savior fully intended to end her new life as quickly as it did her old one, and that she was about to step into a brand-new nightmare. A nightmare that would threaten to throw her in the depths of despair, but one that would also forge new bonds of friendship, and finally reunite her with her long-lost brother.


End file.
